To a New Life
by Commander Naomi
Summary: Passengers travel on the RMS Titanic to leave some aspect of their life behind for a new life in America while others are simply returning home. They have a great time during the voyage until Titanic strikes the iceberg and starts sinking. Will they become survivors of the tragedy or go down with the ship? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Titanic. I only own Victor K. and Tina B. This is a modern AU. They are dating/going to marry soon. Any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

April 9th. 5:30 PM.

Hamburg, Germany

Victor Kronenberg stood at the door of his girlfriend's home, Christina Bronner with the tickets for Titanic in one hand, and a couple of flowers in the other. He knocked a couple times and a few moments later, Tina answered the door. Victor looked at what she was wearing.

Tina had her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a light blue tank top and jeans with sandals and she was wearing earrings. She had a couple suitcases behind her. Victor was just wearing a collared shirt with khaki shorts with sneakers.

"Hey Tina. You look beautiful." He said, as he leaned forward and gently kissed her hand. Tina just blushed slightly as Victor drew her into a hug. "Ready for the trip?"

"Yes, I am." Tina said, accepting Victor's hug. "But I still need to say goodbye."

"Ok. I'll give you a few moments." Victor said, as Tina disappeared back inside the house. Victor picked up Tina's bags and put them in the trunk of his BMW X5. He entered the driver's seat for a few moments before walking up to the door.

He let himself inside and walked in on Tina, tearfully, saying goodbye to her family. "Sei sicher, Tina." Said her grandmother. (Be safe, Tina)

"Ich werde. Ich werde dich anrufen, wenn wir die Titanic besteigen Ich werde Sie wieder anrufen, wenn wir sicher in Amerika angekommen sind." Tina replied. (I will. I will call you when we board the Titanic. I will call you again when we arrived safely in America.)

"Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie uns besuchen." Tina's grandmother said. (Make sure you visit us.)

Tina just smiled at her parents before hugging them one last time. Her father cleared his throat but he was looking at Victor. "Tina Ich muss einen Mann mit Victor privat unterhalten." (Tina. I need to have a man on man talk with Victor in private.)

Victor wordlessly walked to Tina's father as she Tina walked into a different room with her grandmother. "Sohn. Ich hoffe, dass Sie planen, sie mit Ihrem Leben zu schützen." (Son. I hope you plan on protecting her with your life.)

"Ja. Mr. Bronner. Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen und sie gut behandeln." Victor replied. (Yes. Mr. Bronner. I will protect her with my life and treat her well.)

Mr. Bronner just grunted in response as Victor walked out of the house and back to his car. Tina walked back in the room and she watched her father look at the shotgun mounted on the wall.

"Er wird ein guter Ehemann für unsere Tochter sein." Mrs. Bronner said, looking at her husband, when he just grunted in response. (He will be a good husband for our daughter.)

"Was ist mit Karoline und Tamara?" Tina asked. "Ich muss mich noch von ihnen verabschieden." (What about Karoline and Tamara? I still need to say goodbye to them.)

"Sie wollten zusehen, wie Sie gehen, aber sie mussten zur Schule gehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Markus weiß, dass du gegangen bist." Mr. Bronner responded. (They wanted to watch you leave but they had to attend school. I will make sure that Mark knows you left.)

Tina hugged her parents and grandmother and walked out of the house and got into the passenger seat of Victor's car. Victor got in the car, powered it up, plugged in the address, and started driving off while Tina waved goodbye to her family until her childhood home was out of view. Victor wanted to get on the road since it took 12 hrs to drive from Hamburg, Germany to Cherbourg, France and they need to get to the ship on time.

Victor turned on the radio and Tina moved to the back seat to get comfortable. Victor drove on the streets and eventually got on the Autobahn and drove through Germany, entered the Netherlands, before going to Aachen, Germany.

—

10:30 PM

Aachen, Germany

5 hours later, Victor just smiled to himself when he looked into the rearview mirror and noticed Tina, laying across the 2nd row, sleeping on her back while holding her stomach and her jeans were lying on the floor. She seemed comfortable back there and she was sleeping peacefully. "Have sweet dreams, Tina. You really need the rest." Victor said, quietly.

Victor pulled off the Autobahn and ended up in Aachen, Germany. He drove through Aachen looking for a good place to eat. He found a place after looking for a few minutes, parked, and woke up Tina, who got ready.

The duo walked inside the restaurant and got a table for two and ordered their food and began talking about the situation. "I don't think your father likes me." Victor said, looking at Tina.

"Don't worry about my father. My mother likes you at least." Tina said, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure that your father would murder me if he knew about your condition." Victor said, looking at him.

Tina just looked down at her belly before looking back up at Victor. "Victor. It's not your fault since it was my idea and you just did what I wanted you to do. I really wanted this and I am glad that I have this." Tina said, putting a hand on her belly while trying to reassure Victor.

"That's true. I am glad that you trusted me enough to go through with it." Victor said, smiling at his girlfriend. A few minutes later, Victor's deli sandwich and Tina's pasta arrived and the two started eating.

—

11:30

"Thanks for the meal, Victor." Tina said, looking at her boyfriend.

Victor just smiled at his girlfriend. "No problem. You need to eat healthy and need plenty of rest."

"That's true." Tina said, as Victor paid for the meal. They got up and walked out to the car. "I'm actually feeling really excited about this but I think that feeling will change later."

"You are speaking for both of us." Victor said, as he gently kissed Tina's lips before returning to the driver's seat while Tina got comfortable in the back seat.

"I will need your help in a few months." Tina said, absentmindedly while looking out the window.

"Don't worry about that. I'll stay by your side the entire time." Victor said, looking at Tina in the rearview mirror. Victor started the car, got back on the highway, and ended up in Belgium.

* * *

April 10th. 7:30 AM

Cherbourg, France

Several hours later, the couple reached Cherbourg, France and they drove through the city. Victor parked his car in a hotel parking lot. Victor and Tina walked around the city, looking at the architecture to keep themselves busy. The couple got breakfast and found themselves inside the Liberation Museum and spent a few hours inside there. The couple left the museum, got lunch in a nice restaurant, before going to see a movie.

6:00 PM

The couple returned to the car to get their bags and took a bus to get to Cherbourg Harbor. They arrived at the harbor and noticed people walking around and others were waiting to board the smaller ships.

Titanic anchored offshore while the tenders were being loaded with mail, cargo, and baggage. Tina looked at Titanic anchored offshore and couldn't take her eyes off the massive ship. "It's beautiful. I still can't believe that we are actually heading to America on the Titanic." Tina said, quietly.

Victor walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Yep. She sure is." Victor said. "Yeah, it's unsinkable so I don't think anything can top that."

The harbor master gave the signal for passengers to board the two tenders. Victor and Tina boarded the SS _Nomadic_ along with other 1st and 2nd class passengers. The SS _Nomadic_ left port a few moments later and made its way to Titanic.

"It still hasn't dawned on me that I am no longer living in Germany." Tina said, looking back at the harbor as 3rd class passengers continued to board SS _Traffic_.

"I think it will dawn on you when we reach America." Victor said.

"I think you might be right." Tina said, as the tender reached Titanic. The smaller ship stopped near the bow and began dropping off 1st class passengers, cargo, mail, and baggage was also taken aboard the ship. SS _Nomadic_ moved back to the stern to drop off the 2nd class passengers. SS _Traffic_ left port and made its way over to Titanic. The last of the 2nd class passengers boarded the Titanic as SS _Traffic_ reached Titanic.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Titanic. I only own Victor K. and Tina B and any minor OCs. I'm including the characters from the movie also.** **This is a modern AU. Any mistakes are mine. (Yeah, I'm looking at the Titanic deck plans while writing this)**

* * *

April 10 - 6:30 P.M.

Victor and Tina stood on the ferry as it stopped at the stern and a couple crew members open two doors on a deck. Victor, Tina, a Ukrainian girl, and other 2nd class passengers walked up a gangway to the deck. They walk forward to the staircase and looked the letters on the wall. They were on E Deck.

"So what deck are we on?" Tina asked, looking at the 2nd Class staircase and the elevator in the center of the staircase.

"We are on...D Deck." Victor said, walking up the staircase to the deck above. "Come on."

They walked up the staircase and saw letters on the wall. They were on D Deck now. The couple walked towards the doors on either side of the staircase and found themselves in the 2nd Class Dining Saloon. "Nice room." Tina said, looking around before they walked through the dining saloon and stopped at the aft staircase for 2nd Class passengers.

Victor found their cabin down a short hallway and opened it. Their cabin had a porthole so they had a cabin that faced the exterior instead of the interior.

The cabin was a descent size with bunk beds, a mirror, a large sofa, wardrobe, and dressing table with washbasin, a tv mounted on one wall and a porthole so they could look outside. "It's a nice little room." Tina said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we didn't get an interior cabin." Victor said, walking over to the porthole, and he saw a couple sailboats sail by.

"Yeah, it might've been smaller than this." Tina said, sitting on the couch. "But I'm glad we got it."

Victor sat down on the couch, and turned on the tv. "I'm going to go explore the ship." Tina said, getting up.

"Yeah, I'll go look around later." Victor said.

"Yeah, I understand. See you later." Tina asked, giving Victor a kiss on the cheek.

Victor stared at Tina's back as she left the room, then turned his eyes to the tv.

* * *

6:35 P.M.

Tina exited the cabin and went to the 2nd Class Dining Saloon to get a coffee. She got her coffee and went up the staircase, reserved for 2nd Class and emerged on the Boat Deck on the port side.

Tina walked over to the deck chairs on the deck and sat down on one. She looked around and noticed passengers, sleeping on the deck chairs, walking around, a couple kids were playing board games or card games while some were just messing around with their phones.

Tina noticed an 12 yr old girl walk up to her. "Hey. What's your name?" Tina asked, the girl. The girl had on a light blue shirt with pants. She had on glasses and had brown hair.

"It's Sofie." The girl responded. "What's your name?"

"Sofie. What a pretty name." Tina said. "My name is Tina."

"Thanks." Sofie replied with a smile. "Would you like to play a card game with me?"

Tina just smiled lightly. "Yeah, I would love to." She said, getting up and following Sofie to the starboard side of the promenade deck. Sofie stopped near the base of the 4th funnel, where an older man and woman, a teenage boy, 2 young adult girls, and another young girl were sitting.

"Are you joining our game miss?" The man asked, curiously. Tina looked at him, he was shorts with a collared shirt. He had brown hair and bluish-green eyes and a thick mustache. "Mr. Emanuel Schönfinkel. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, she is, dad." Sofie responded, sitting down on a deck chair as Tina sat down next to her. "Dad. This is Tina."

"Hey. I hope you are ready to lose at UNO." Mr. Schönfinkel said, with a chuckle.

"I'll go easy on you guys, then." Tina said, smiling. She turned her attention to the teenager sitting on the raised platform. "What's your name?"

"Leo. Nice to meet you." The teenager replied and it was obvious that he was Austrian. He had blue eyes and had black hair.

Tina turned towards the two women who were sitting on the deck together. She noticed the dark brown haired woman with tan skin and she had a dark eye color. The woman was wearing leggings with a tank top. "I'm Daphne Contou. And my friend here is Alliluyeva Alenka Larionovna. It's nice to meet you, Tina."

Tina looked at the other woman next to Daphne. She had ginger hair with grey eyes. She had on a long blue dress and she was wearing those Russian winter hats. "Just call me Alli. It's nice to meet you Tina."

"It's nice to meet you both." Tina replied.

Tina turned to the older woman. She had on jeans and a sweater over a blue shirt. She had fair skin, blue eyes and dark hair. "Caterina Rossi. We aren't married. We're just...life long friends." She said.

"My wife lived in France. She died from cancer two years ago." Mr. Schönfinkel said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Tina said, looking at Mr. Schönfinkel.

"Don't worry about it." He said, brushing it aside. "You already met Sofie. This here is Emilie."

Tina noticed the 11 yr old girl, sitting next to Mr. Schönfinkel. She had on a cute little sweater, a red shirt and leggings with a skirt. She had brown hair and her eyes were a mix of bluish gray. Tina just smiled at her and Emilie waved back.

"Hey Tina." Sofie said, pointing to her eyes. Tina could see that Sofie had a light blue eye and a gray eye.

"You have pretty eyes." Tina said, causing Sofie to smile. "I think people with heterochromia are cute and special."

"Let's get this card game on the road." Mr. Schönfinkel said, as he dealt out the cards. He dealt 5 cards to each player and put a stack of cards in the middle. "Tina, you start first." Tina looked at her cards, and put one down.

—

Some time later at 7:55 P.M. still on the boat deck.

Tina sat back on the deck chair, with a smile on her face, as she watched the rest of the group continue to play on. She, Sofie and Daphne lost this third game so she decided to watch the rest of the group play. Daphne, however, was just lying on her back on the deck, looking up at the sky trying to find stars.

Alli lost the game a few moments later and she just chuckled. "I had to lose sooner or later." She said, as sat back on the deck chair and looked up at the sky, trying to see the stars.

A few minutes later, Caterina, Emilie, and Mr. Schönfinkel lost. "I won." Leo exclaimed.

"It was a good game, son." Mr. Schönfinkel said, with a slight grin. "Tina, I thought you are good at UNO?"

"I am. I might've been letting you guys win." Tina said, with a grin.

Mr. Schönfinkel packed up the cards and stood up, when someone's stomach growled. "Alright let's get something to eat."

Tina picked up Sofie in her arms since she had fallen asleep. "I wonder what they have in the dining room."

"Let's go find out." Mr. Schönfinkel said, as the group got up from where they were sitting.

"Oh yeah. I would like to ask you guys where your cabins are so we can hang out later." Tina said, carrying Sofie's sleeping form in her arms. "If you are wondering. Me and Victor are in cabin D 59 on the starboard side.

"D 68. Port side." Mr. Schönfinkel answered.

"I'm in D 74. We are right next to each other." Caterina said, looking at Mr. Schönfinkel.

"I'm in cabin F 69 on the starboard side. It's not large enough to fit all of us." Leo answered.

"We are in cabin E 69 on the starboard side." Daphne answered. "I think we might be next to the engines and only one deck away from the kennels."

"Yeah. Both of us have a dog." Alli answered. "I have a female Caucasian Shepherd and Daphne has a female Shetland Sheepdog."

"Those sound like nice breeds." Tina said, after everyone got up and started walking to the 2nd Class entrance.

"They are. I hope after the voyage, you will be able to meet them." Daphne said, as the group entered the 2nd Class entrance and went down to the 2nd Class Dining Saloon on D Deck.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Titanic or the movie characters. Modern AU. Any mistakes are mine. (Yeah, I'm looking at the Titanic deck plans while writing this and other sources.) I decided to add Nina at the last minute so that might explain why she is only mentioned.**

 **The OCs that I own are:**

 **1st class:**

 **Sarah Riley - age: 18 (American)**

 **Alexander Morris - Age: 20 (American)**

 **2nd class:**

 **Victor Kronenberg and Christina "Tina" Bronner (German)**

 **Mr. Emanuel Schönfinkel - age: 56. Sofie and Emilie Schönfinkel (German)**

 **Leo Rottmayr (Austrian)**

 **Caterina Rossi- Age: 54 (Italian)**

 **Daphne Contou- Age: 26 (Greek)**

 **Alliluyeva (Alli) Alenka Larionovna - Age: 27** **(Russian)**

 **Nina Myronivna Chernyak (Ukrainian)**

* * *

April 10 - 6:35 P.M. 2nd Class

Victor left the cabin a few minutes after Tina left. He left the cabin and entered the white colored hallway where passengers went to and from their cabins to the decks above. He found the aft staircase he used to get to D Deck from E Deck. He went up the staircase and went passed C Deck and landed on B Deck.

Victor saw a metal pole stuck in the ceiling and stopped in the deck below and he assumed that it was the mast and he left the staircase since it ended on this deck. The only thing on this deck for 2nd Class was the small promenade deck, the 2nd class smoke room and the two 2nd Class entrances.

He leaned against the railing overlooking the well deck and poop deck. 3rd class passengers were just enjoying themselves on the small deck space that was available to them. He assumed that the poop deck was their promenade deck.

Victor turned around and went into the 2nd class smoke room. 2nd class male passengers were already in there. Some were playing cards, others were smoking, some talking politics, and others were watching sports on the tv mounted onto one of the walls. Victor looked around and noticed that the room had the style of Louis XVI. The furniture in the room was upholstered in plain deep green Morocco leather and oak paneling.

Victor joined the passengers near the tv. They were watching football or soccer as Americans called it. The teams that were playing was Britain and France. "What's the score?"

"I think it is 2 to 3." Replied a Finnish passenger.

Victor walked over to the bar, ordered a brandy, and walked back over to the game. "Who do you want to win?." Victor asked. "I'm thinking France will win."

"I want Britain to win." Replied the Finnish passenger.

"France should win." Replied the steward from the bar. A few more passengers said Britain or France.

Some of the passengers were smoking but they were watching the game on the tv and some took a drink when Britain scored against France, taking the game to a tie.

—

April 10 - 7:50 PM

Some of the passengers in the smoking room, along with the steward, cheered as France won the game. "It was a good game." Victor said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah. A good game." Replied the Finnish passenger. "I guess it's time to get something to eat."

Victor's phone buzzed with a text. He checked it and saw that the text was from Tina. _'Eating in the dining room. Sitting with friends.'_ The text said.

 _'Alright, I'm be there in a few minutes.'_ Victor texted back, as he left the 2nd class smoking room and went back down to D Deck. Victor realized that their cabin was near the dining saloon. He entered the room and looked around.

The 2nd class dining room was a large elegant room with mahogany furniture upholstered in crimson. There was a piano against the wall at the front of the room and there was music flowing out of speakers located on the ceiling. The music stopped shortly after and a man started playing tunes on the piano.

Victor looked around and spotted Tina sitting with a group of people he didn't recognize. Victor walked over to the table near the right side of the room. Victor also noticed that the tables and chairs were bolted to the floor. "Hey Tina." Victor said.

"Hey Victor." Tina said, getting up and hugging her boyfriend. "I would like you to meet everyone."

Mr. Schönfinkel stood up and extended his hand to Victor. Victor took it and gave him a firm handshake. "Hey Victor. Tina told us about you. You sound like a fine young man." Mr. Schönfinkel said.

"Thanks." Victor said, with a hint of a grin. Victor noticed the little girl next to Tina and the other girl next to Mr. Schönfinkel.

"These are my girls. Sofie." He said, referring to the girl next to Tina. "And this here is Emilie."

Victor just waved at them as Tina introduced him to the rest of her friends.

"That is Leo. Caterina. Daphne and Alli." Tina said, looking at the rest of them and Victor just waved at them.

The stewards brought out the meals and planted them on the tables but before they could eat, a passenger got up and announced that he had something to say. The man introduced himself as Rev. John Harper and he said that he was a Baptist minister. The passengers were looking at Rev. Harper as he preached a short sermon and ended with a short prayer.

Most of the passengers prayed with the Baptist minister and once he stopped praying then everyone could start eating. Victor himself wasn't very religious but he knew that Tina's family was. The passengers started to applaud the minister after his sermon and they began eating.

"So Victor, what job did you want to have?" Mr. Schönfinkel asked.

"I want to be an electrical engineer." Victor said.

"Yeah. Engineering is a good career path to follow." Mr. Schönfinkel said.

Tina just laughed as Victor and Mr. Schönfinkel started a discussion about engineering. "So Leo. What job are you interested in?"

Leo looked up from his food and looked at Tina. "I haven't decided yet."

"I'm thinking of being an artist or an author." Caterina said.

"Those are good. I want to be a veterinarian, partly because I love animals." Alli said.

"I'm an architect." Daphne said. "I'll just draw blueprints for whatever I feel like doing. So Tina what are you looking forward to as your career."

"I want to do something in healthcare." Tina said.

"That's a good choice." Daphne said, as the group continued eating.

A few minutes later, they finished their meal and sat around, talking about whatever held their interest.

* * *

April 10 — 6:30 P.M. 1st class

The Riley family boarded the ferry that would take them to the RMS Titanic. They spent a couple weeks in Europe and spent the last couple days in France. They traveled to Cherbourg, France from Madrid, Spain in order to board the RMS Titanic to travel back to America.

Sarah stood against the railing of the ferry as she watched the massive ship come into view. The sun's rays was shining onto her tan skin, making the girl feel warm. Sarah took out her small mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked more like her mother with her dark brown hair and bluish-green eyes. The only thing she got from her father was her determined personality and possibly her height.

Sarah was watching a young German couple from the corner of her eye. Sarah waved at them but they didn't notice.

"So why didn't Jordan's family join us?" Sarah asked, adjusting her glasses as she looked at her father. How

"Mr. Fisher said that Mrs. Fisher had a vision of a flooding hallway or a drowning body, I don't remember. That might explain why Mrs. Fisher and Jordan took an airplane back to America." Mr. Riley said. "Mr. Fisher is traveling back with us. It's nothing to worry about since this ship is unsinkable."

"How can you be so sure?" Mrs. Riley asked, looking curiously at her husband.

"It says so right on the website and they told us it was unsinkable. I totally believe them."

Sarah took off her glasses to rub her eyes. "I wonder if I'll be able to do something sports wise soon." She said to her mother.

"You will soon when we get home." Mrs. Riley said, with a warm smile. "I've heard that this ship had a pool."

Sarah's father was wearing a business suit where mother was wearing a simple dress. Sarah herself was just wearing a t-shirt and a skirt. "Hey dad. What cabin are we in?"

"We are in cabin B 70." Mr. Riley said, looking at the ticket.

The ferry stopped at the stern and the 2nd Class passengers got on gangways that led up to the ship. The ferry continued to the bow and stopped and any 1st Class passengers boarded the ship on D Deck. The ferry continued on and stopped at another open pair of doors and dropped off any 3rd Class passengers on E Deck.

The Riley family went to the Grand Staircase to get to B Deck so Sarah didn't have enough time to look around the room.

It was a spacious cabin that was decorated in Louis XIV style, the wood used was Mahogany. Their cabin had a couple bunk beds, a tv, a couch, other necessities and their own bathroom and they had access to a porthole.

"We should get ready." Mr. Riley said, looking at his watch.

—

April 10 - 7:15 P.M. 1st Class

Sarah Riley left her cabin B 70 with her parents. Sarah had on a beautiful purple dress. Her parents led her forward until they entered a large room. Sarah looked at the Grand Staircase and passengers were walking to and from their cabins, and walking up and down the Grand Staircase.

Sarah's father led the family to the Grand Staircase and walked down a couple decks and they stopped on D Deck. They entered the 1st Class Reception, the room was decorated in a Jacobean style with wicker tables and chairs. Classical music was flowing out of speakers on the ceiling. Sarah found herself looking at the candelabra mounted onto the Grand Staircase.

"Hey mother. That is a beautiful candelabra." Sarah exclaimed, with a smile.

"Yes. It is really beautiful." Mrs. Riley agreed, looking at it for a few moments, before moving away from the staircase.

Mr. Riley started talking with a couple passengers before moving to the 1st Class Dining Saloon to talk to a steward. Sarah and her mother followed her father into the 1st class Dining Saloon and followed her father to a table. "This a beautiful room." Sarah said.

"It's quiet lovely, isn't it?" Mrs. Riley said. The dining room was decorated in wooden panelling, painted white, (Jacobean-style) and the floors were covered in blue linoleum tiles, featuring an elaborate red and yellow pattern. The room's portholes were elegantly concealed by inner leaded-glass windows which were lit up.

The Riley family sat down at a table with Mr. Fisher and another family that consisted of a father, mother, a son, and daughter. They sat and talked for awhile with the family and eventually the stewards came out with food trays and began putting the food on the tables. Sarah noticed an older man wearing an officers uniform with medals and she noticed the 4 yellow stripes on his sleeves. Sarah assumed that he must be the captain. The captain was greeting passengers as he walked through the 1st Class Dining Saloon.

"So Mr. Morris. What's your occupation?" Mr. Riley asked after a period of time.

"I am a private detective." Mr. Morris responded. "What about you?"

"I'm a architect." Mr. Riley replied. "It has good pay."

"I'm an electrical engineer and that has good pay." Mr. Fisher said.

Sarah found herself looking at Alex, Mr. Morris's son, and smiled at him when he looked in her direction.

Mr. Morris and Mr. Riley started talking about their jobs and the importance of their jobs. "So Sarah. I'm sorry that Jordan's not here with us. I'm guessing that my wife must be paranoid or something." Mr. Fisher said, looking at Sarah.

"It's completely fine." Sarah replied. "I'm sure it's not Jordan's fault."

Mr. Morris and Mr. Riley got up and left the 1st Class Dining Saloon and headed for the Grand Staircase. Mrs. Riley and Mrs. Morris got up, taking Alex's younger sister, and walked up to the Grand Staircase.

"Mrs. Morris and Mrs. Riley, I'll look after Sarah and Alex." Replied Mr. Fisher.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Replied Mrs. Morris.

"Want to go for a walk?" Sarah asked, after a few moments, looking at Alex and Mr. Fisher.

"Let's go walk on the Boat Deck." Mr. Fisher said, looking at the two young adults.

"Ok." Alex said, as the trio got up and left the dining saloon and walked up the Grand Staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Titanic or the movie characters. Any mistakes are mine. If you are wondering, it's the same 1912 era Titanic but with some modern technology**

 **The OCs that I own are:**

 **1st class:**

 **Sarah Riley - age: 18 (American)**

 **Alex Morris - Age: 20 (American)**

 **2nd class:**

 **Victor Kronenberg - Age: 24 and Christina "Tina" Bronner- Age:23 (German)**

 **Mr. Emanuel Schönfinkel - (age: 56). Sofie (Age: 12] and Emilie Schönfinkel| (age:11] (German)**

 **Leo Rottmayr (Austrian)**

 **Caterina Rossi- Age: 54 (Italian)**

 **Daphne Contou- Age: 26 (Greek)**

 **Alliluyeva (Alli) Alenka Larionovna - Age: 27** **(Russian)**

 **Nina Myronivna Chernyak - Age: 24 (Ukrainian)**

 **3rd class:**

 **Veronica Varland - Age: 22 (Norwegian)**

 **Gina Enevoldsen - Age: 23 (Norwegian)**

 **Finn Svenningsen - Age: 19 (Norwegian)**

 **Crew:**

 **Amber Murphy (British) (1st Class Stewardess)**

 **Alina York (British) (Female Turkish Bath attendant)**

 **Michael Bailey (British) (3rd Class steward)**

 **Julien Higgins - age: 32 (British) (Stoker)**

* * *

April 10 - 8:15 P.M. 1st Class

Sarah watched Mr. Riley and Mr. Morris walked up the Grand Staircase to A Deck and stood there a few moments before they walked down a narrow hallway and disappeared behind a revolving door. She looked in that direction after them for a few moments before looking away and turning her attention to the Grand Staircase. "I wonder where they are going?" Sarah said.

"I would probably say the smoking room." Mr. Fisher said, looking at Sarah. "So what do you think?"

Sarah followed his gaze and looked at the Grand Staircase. The walls were wood-panelled, with several iron-and-gilt-bronze balustrades and wooden fixtures such as pineapples and cherubs. A large wrought-iron glass dome topped the staircase. A wooden cherub was mounted onto the base of the Grand Staircase. Sarah found herself walking up the Grand Staircase and stopped on the A Deck landing. Sarah looked at wall and saw a magnificent clock, flanked by the oak-carved allegorical figures of Honour and Glory crowning Time.

"This is really beautiful!" Sarah said, admiring the clock and dome.

"I know. That's what I thought when I first saw it." Alex said, looking up at the class dome.

Sarah looked around the 1st Class Entrance and she could see chairs and couches lined against the walls with beams holding up the ceiling for the 1st Class Entrance. There were two doors on either side of the staircase and she assumed that it lead to the officer's quarters. There was an unoccupied piano in the corner.

Mr. Fisher walked up the Grand Staircase and look down from the Boat Deck before walking out the starboard vestibule followed by Sarah and Alex. They left the warm interior of the ship and entered the cool air outside of the ship. They walked past the gymnasium and went over to the railing.

Sarah walked over to the railing and leaned against it with Alex standing next to her. Mr. Fisher was holding on to the funnel cables before walking over to the raised roof over the 1st Class Lounge and Reading Room and talking to another passenger.

"So where were you born?" Sarah asked, looking at the attractive boy next to her.

"I was born and raised in Texas." Alex replied. "It's a nice place to live."

"Yeah, I visited Texas once. It's a really pretty state."

"What state were you born and raised in?" Alex asked, after a few moments.

"Fort Lauderdale, Florida." She replied.

"What's it like living there?" He asked, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's warm and humid, but it's home." Sarah said, leaning into him.

"What sports do you like?" He asked.

"I love to swim, play basketball, softball, tennis and volleyball." Sarah said. "I like to do something sports-wise when I have free time."

"Those are really good sports. I like to play football. I did play soccer once." Alex replied. "What about a favorite team?"

"I would say the Florida Gators and Miami Dolphins for football." Sarah replied. "Whoever I marry, I'll like their teams also."

"That's nice to know. Dallas Cowboys and Texas Longhorns are my favorite teams." Alex said.

"I've seen them play. They are a good team." Sarah said, with a hint of a smile on her face.

Alex and Sarah stood there staring out at the stars as the _RMS Titanic_ left the harbor of Cherbourg, France and set sail for Queenstown, Ireland. "So Sarah. Want to go watch a movie?" Alex asked, looking at the girl next to him.

"Yeah, I would love to but would it bother your parents?" Sarah asked.

"No. They have their own cabin and I share my cabin with my sister but she stays with my parents." David said. "So essentially, I have a cabin to myself. The cabins are right next to each other."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let me go back to my cabin to change." Sarah said, as the two walked back to the entrance of the Grand Staircase and walked down to B Deck. They walked aft on the port side and Sarah stopped at cabin B 70 and disappeared inside for a few moments.

Alex just stood outside the cabin when Sarah emerged wearing athletic shorts, a tank top and sandals. "So where is your cabin?"

"It's just on this deck." Alex said, as he led Sarah forward, holding hands .They walked past Sarah's mother talking to stewardess about Sarah's father. "What was that about?"

"I'm pretty sure she is just talking to make herself feel better." Sarah replied, looking back. "I rather not get into it right now."

"Oh. I understand." Alex replied.

They walked past interior cabins, someone's private promenade and passed the baized doors and they entered into the 1st Class Entrance. They walked passed the Grand Staircase and entered another pair on baized doors.

They walked passed the cabins and stopped at a door that led to outside. He went right and paused at two cabins. "My father, mother and sister are staying in cabin B 2 while I am in cabin B 1." Alex said, taking out a key and opening the door and stepping inside. "Originally, me and my sister would share this cabin but she decided to stay with my parents."

Sarah stepped inside and looked around the small cabin. It was smaller than her cabin but she liked it regardless.

Alex turned on the tv, and sat down on the bed opposite the room and Sarah sat down next to him. "I wonder what's on tv at the moment." Sarah said, looking at the tv.

"Hopefully something good." Alex replied, as he switched channels. Alex moved his hand and lightly squeezed Sarah's hand causing the girl to smile at him.

Alex flipped through the channels until he found something. "I found a adventure movie. I think it just started."

"Yeah. That sounds good." Sarah said. The two of them watched the movie and fell asleep near the end of the movie with Sarah leaning on Alex and his arm was around her.

—

April 10 - 8:45 P.M. 2nd Class.

Nina left the 2nd Class Dining Saloon by walking to the forward 2nd Class staircase. Nina went up to the boat deck and stood at the railing overlooking the stern. The ship left France and was on its way to Queenstown, Ireland to pick up more passengers.

Nina looked back in the direction of the France and began thinking of Ukraine and her remaining family. She began fiddling with her short dark blonde hair, a sign that told others that she was nervous. She should probably call her mother but she hasn't spoken to her since she ran away from home when Nina was 12. She's been stuck living at home with her abusive father and brother ever since.

Nina's grey eyes stared down at her phone as she punched her mother's phone number in. The phone rang for a few moments but went to voicemail. "Hey mom, it's Nina. I'm traveling to the States to live with you. Call me whenever you have a chance." Nina said, after the beep for voicemail.

Nina put her phone back in her pocket of her jeans and covered her eyes with her face and tried not to cry. Suddenly, Nina felt hands on her shoulder and someone was talking to her. Nina looked up and saw a young Russian woman with a concerned look on her face, standing next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but I don't want to bore you with everything." Nina said, looking at the other woman.

"You look upset and I want to help you." The other woman said, as she led Nina to a nearby bench. "By the way, my name is Alliluyeva Alenka Larionovna, but you can call me Alli."

"Thanks Alli. I'm Nina." Nina said, looking at the other girl.

"No problem. I just want to help you." Alli said, as the other girl got comfortable enough to tell her what happened.

"Ok. So I grew up to an abusive father and brother. They were both were controlling and prevented us from doing anything that we wanted to do. I think my mother said, that my dad was an ok guy when she married him. One day, my mother finally got sick of it, and she took my sister, and ran away when I was only 12. I think my mother and sister fled to the States but I'm not entirely sure. My father sent me to school but I had to work as a maid around the house. My father and brother abused me emotionally, mentally, and physically and countless other things." Nina said, as she sobbed into Alli's shoulder while Alli rubbed her back but she was listening. "I ran away from home a week ago."

Alli didn't say anything for a few minutes, until Nina stopped talking. "That's terrible." Alli said, as she tried to comfort her. Alli gave a tissue to Nina and the other girl started dabbing the tissue at her eyes. "Feel better now?" Alli asked, standing up.

"Yes. I believe I am." Nina muttered, still wiping away the tears.

"I think when we reach New York. I will help you find your mother and sister." Alli said.

"I would appreciate it." Nina said.

"It's the least I can do. I think I might know something that could cheer you up." Alli said, getting up and leading Nina to the 2nd Class entrance. The two girls walked down 4 decks to D Deck and entered the 2nd Class Dining Saloon.

The two girls noticed that there were several other people drowning their sorrows in cake and ice cream while complaining to stewards about their problems.

Nina saw other people sitting around eating cake and ice cream, while talking about their problems. They sat down at one of the tables and a steward saw them and brought out chocolate cake and ice cream. The two girls began eating the cake and ice cream. "Thanks. Alli. This is helping." Nina said.

"I'm just glad that I could be here to comfort you." Alli said, smiling at the other girl while listening to people complaining about their problems. "You aren't the only one escaping something back home. There could be someone who went through the same thing as you."

"Yeah. I think you are right." Nina said, looking around at the small number of people in the 2nd Class Dining Saloon.

Alli stopped eating the cake and ice cream followed by Nina a few moments later. The two girls walked back to the forward 2nd Class staircase and went down to E Deck. "Hey, where's your cabin?" Alli asked, looking at the other girl.

"E 70 is my cabin." Nina responded.

"E 70? That's right next to me." Alli said. "Besides, if you want to talk, then you could knock on the door."

"Thanks. I could use that." Nina said, as they turned left into the 2nd Class entrance. The two girls walked forward past a couple watertight doors and cabins. They turned right as they neared the third watertight door and found their cabins. They could hear and feel the vibrations of the Reciprocating engines.

"See you in the morning." Alli said, as she entered her cabin, E 69.

Nina just smiled at her as she entered her cabin, E 70. "At least, I have a friend now." Nina muttered, before getting ready for bed.

* * *

April 10 - Crew

—

Julien Higgins descended the spiral staircase that lead down to the bowels of the ship. He was following a group of firemen since it was their shift now. Julien was clad in nothing but a white undershirt with shorts, just like the rest of the firemen. The fireman's tunnel was quiet and there were lights so anyone using the tunnel could see where they were going.

The group of stokers got to the bottom of the spiral staircase and they were in the grey colored firemen's tunnel. It was cool in the tunnel but got hotter the closer they got to the boiler rooms. They walked past cargo holds on the other side of the tunnel. Another group of stokers walked by them, their undershirts soaked, and they were drenched in sweat.

They walked past a pair of watertight doors on the bulkhead and entered Boiler Room 6. The room was bathed in a reddish-orange glow from the furnaces, from the four double ended boilers. The walls were dark gray and there was a series of escape ladders above the boilers that lead to higher decks, just in case of an emergency. The other boiler rooms had 5 double ended boilers and the last boiler room only had 5 single ended boilers.

Julien started shoveling coal into the boilers alongside the other stokers, while some of the men went to go battle a fire raging in the starboard coal bunker. Despite the heat being sucked up the ventilation shafts to the exterior of the ship, it was still really hot down there. Julien started wondering, what it would be like in the Reciprocating and Turbine engine rooms. He assumed the engines would be loud but he wasn't sure if it was cool or hot. However, he wanted to switch places if he could, but he didn't know anything about running an engine.

It was his job so he had to shovel coal in order to power the boilers which provided power for the engines and the ship. He shouldn't complain since his job could be a lot worse. He just has to last 4 hours until his shift ended.

—

 **Notes:**

 **(Yeah, I'm looking at the Titanic deck plans while writing this and other sources. The deck plans are really overwhelming.) Sarah and Alex's arranged marriage situation was changed.**


End file.
